Don't Stand So Close To Me
by musicandlove
Summary: A one-shot songfic I felt compelled to write. Hermione has a schoolgirl crush on Professor Snape, and how does he react to it? SS/HG one-shot.


**A/N: **Just a one-shot songfic idea that I felt inspired to write tonight while I was driving and "Dont Stand So Close To Me" by The Police came on. I don't own the song, or the Harry Potter series. Also, keep in mind, that in my mind, I have always imagined Snape to be younger, like maybe in his late 30's, early 40's, and to be more of a dark and handsome type.

_Young teacher, the subject of schoolgirl fantasy._

Hermione sat in the back of the potions classroom, gazing at Professor Snape while he gave a lecture on the properties of a sleeping potion. Ever since she had come back to Hogwarts after summer break, it was as if her libido had finally awoken. She was still her old bookworm self, but she couldn't help but to take an interest in the opposite sex.

She looked on at Snape, noticing that his shoulders seemed to be rather broad, and she wondered how defined his muscles were underneath those black robes. She realized that she was staring at him again, and averted her eyes to her parchment and continued writing notes, feeling a blush rise on her face.

_She wants him so badly, knows what she wants to be. Inside her there's longing, this girl's an open page._

Severus stood at the front of his classroom, reciting a lecture on a sleeping potion that he had given seemingly hundreds of times. He could have done this in his sleep.

He glanced around the classroom, when his gaze fell upon Hermione Granger sitting in the back of the classroom, giving him an intense stare. He could feel her eyes penetrating him, and had to look away. He had been the subject of schoolgirl fantasies in the past, so he knew the kind of thoughts that were running through her mind.

But this one was different. He had noticed how she had begun looking at him, and this was not something he had expected from Hermione Granger. Her longing gazes towards him had been more than obvious, and everytime he caught her looking at him with that look in her eyes, he began to contemplate how much she had changed. He had noticed that since she came back from summer break, she had blossomed. Her once frizzy hair now fell down her shoulders in golden brown waves, and her once thin legs had begun to look shapely and beautiful beneath her skirt. He had also noticed that her bottom had become round and firm, and that her breasts had become much fuller under her schoolgirl button-down blouse.

_This girl is half his age_

Sudden waves of guilt began to rush over him. How could he think this way about his student? He was twice her age, and she was a student left in his care, yet he had the nerve to think about how curvacious her body had become. He knew that his thoughts were wrong, and cursed himself every time he had them, but he couldn't help but think them when he looked at her, noticing how her skirt rode up her thighs, and how the top few buttons of her shirt were open, teasing him with a view of the top of her cleavage.

After the lesson, Hermione purposely hung back so she could speak with the Professor. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew that she wanted to have an excuse to spend more time with him.

She walked up the aisle of the classroom to his desk, where he sat with his head bowed, shuffling through the essays they had handed him in the beginning of the class.

She cleared her throat, "Professor Snape", she addressed him, making her presence known. Before he looked up, his jaw had visibly clenched at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Miss Granger?", he said tightly.

"I was wondering if I could come back this evening to review the lesson from today. I don't think I really understood the properties of the potion as you explained them", she said, which was a total lie. She knew the properties of the potion _before_ he had even lectured on them. She just wanted an excuse to be alone with him. _What the hell am I doing?!_

"You may come back during my office hours, which are from 6pm-9pm tonight, and I will try to give you a better understanding of the concept", he said, feeling his pulse begin to race. Tonight he would be alone with her, and he hoped that she wasn't planning on having a romp with the professor. She was his student, and he could never touch her, e_ven if I wanted to, _he thought, once again cursing himself.

_Her friends are so jealous, you know how bad girls get. Sometimes it's not so easy to be the teacher's pet._

"Well", Lavender Brown said, almost indignatly, "I see the teacher's pet is getting in some extra credit!", she spat at Hermione. Lavender had hung back in the doorway during Hermione's exchange with Severus, and waited for her in the hallway when she exited the classroom.

"I don't know what you mean, I simply am coming by for extra help, since I didn't fully understand the potion", Hermione said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She was feeling nervous, being questioned like this.

"Reeeally? You expect me to believe that Hermione Granger, the walking, talking library, didn't understand something the teacher said? Maybe it is busy because you were too busy making googly eyes at him during the lesson, rather than paying attention!"

Hermione felt her face flush. "I don't know what you are talking about." With that, she turned on her heel to head for her Ancient Runes lesson.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at 5:30, Hermione stood before her mirror, examining her appearance. She had spent the past hour soaking in a bath with jasmine oils, then priming and primping herself. She had combed out her locks until they hung on her shoulders in a silky curtain, and applied just a touch of makeup. _What the hell am I doing? Why do I need to get dressed up for a meeting with Professor Snape? I am a student, he is a teacher. There is no reason for me to be feeling this way._

She had shortened her schoolgirl skirt so it hung above the knee, and had made sure to leave the top of her blouse unbuttoned. She pulled her knee-high socks on, followed by her shoes, then began to walk down to the dungeons.

_Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry._

Severus sat at his office, staring at the clock. 5:30. In about half an hour, Granger would be down in his dungeons, alone, available.

He gulped down a glass of firewhiskey, his hand shaking. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to her. How beautiful her body had become. When he first had met her, she was a small girl, with the body of a child, now her body was beginning to develop into that of a woman, gaining the curves that went along with it.

He poured himself two more firewhiskeys and gulped them down in quick succession. He began to feel warm, so he removed his outer robes, then sat behind his desk, then leaned back and relaxed in his chair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter", Severus said, sitting forward in the chair.

She walked into his office, up the aisle, and to the chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs. His eyes followed the trail her skirt made as it slid up her thigh as she sat down. He found himself wondering how soft the skin was there.

She cleared her throat. "Right, well then, it seems that you didn't find my lecture on the sleeping potion today very helpful. Let me see if I can help you to better understand the potion and its properties", then he stood, and began to lecture more about the properties of the sleeping potion.

She watched him as he stood, his outer robes removed, and he wore just a pair of black slacks, and a white button-down shirt. As he moved, she could see his muscles under his shirt ripple. She tore her gaze away from his chest and looked up at his face. He was looking at her with a strained look on his face. He finished his lecture, and just stared at her. She hadn't taken in one word.

"I still don't feel that I completely understand the properties of this potion", she said, trying to drag out this visit as much as she could. She could feel a heat rising to her face, flushing her cheeks.

"Well", he said, sighing in slight annoyance,"I am running low on this particular potion in my stores. Perhaps if you still don't understand, it would help to actually brew the potion, and get a hands on approach. It only takes about an hour to brew this potion, so we have time to brew it right now."

"That seems like a wonderful idea, Professor", she said, waves of excitement rushing through her, "Maybe the hands on experience would give me a better understanding."

"Well then, we should move this to my lab, which is through that door", he said, pointing to a door to the left. He stood up, walked to the door, then motioned for her to enter before him. As she walked past him, her arm brushed his chest, sending jolts of electricity through his body. He inhaled sharply, which brought the sweet jasmine perfume of her skin to his nose, teasing his senses.

Severus walked into the room behind her, then went to his ingredient cabinet and collected the things they would need to brew this potion. He walked over to the table where an empty cauldron lay, and began to lay down the ingredients. They began to work on the potion together, preparing the ingredients, stirring the potion when the directions instructed to.

_Don't stand so close to me._

Hermione stood in front of the cauldron, and began stirring, feeling very aware of the Professor's body behind her, looking over her shoulder, observing her work. He was mere inches from her, and she found herself wishing that he would close the distance. Her chest was heaving as she imagined his fingertips sliding up her arm, touching her shoulder, coming around to her chest. She shook her head, and tried to focus on the potion.

He stood behind her, watching her as she worked on the potion, glancing at the parchment with instructions on it next to her. His eyes trailed over her body, appreciating her newly found figure. He was standing so close, he could look over her shoulder, and see the tops of her breasts under her shirt.

Breathing in deeply, he wondered what it would be like to kiss them. He stopped, cursing himself yet again. How could he think like this about her? She was so young, and he was meant to be one of her guardians. She was so innocent and young, she had probably never even done more than kiss a boy. Slowly, she leaned forward, against the table, going over the parchment again. His eyes trailed down, watching as her skirt slowly slid up the backs of her legs, nearly revealing her panties.

She finished the potion, bottled and corked it, and set it down on the table.

"I think that I understand the properties of this potion much better, now. I just needed the hands on experience."

"I'm glad that I could help you," he breathed, fully aware of how his lust was evident in his voice, but unable to stop it.

"I should head back to my dormitory now. Thank you so much, Professor."

She turned to leave the lab, his eyes watching as her hips rolled back and forth with each step she took. He could feel his pants tightening, and was glad she didn't turn to look back at him.

After she had left, he quickly went to his quarters, not caring if other students came for his office hours. He desperately needed a cold shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Loose talk in the classroom, to hurt they try and try._

Hermione emerged from the corridor leading to the classroom, wanting nothing more than to get to her room to be alone.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the teachers pet just came back from a nice evening romp in the dungeons! My, you are looking rather disheveled and flushed this evening!" Lavender Brown called out. There were a few students standing in the corridor, watching the scene before them unfold.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was just getting some help with a potion I didn't understand. I, unlike some, actually care about my marks!", Hermione yelled back indignantly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yes, I'm sure that is exactly what you were doing, Hermione Granger! I guess now we all know how you get such high marks! It never had anything to do with intelligence."

"I don't know what I am justifying theses silly accusations with any response."

She turned on her heel and headed for her dorms, watching the students who had been standing in the hallway whisper amongst themselves as she passed. What she didn't know was that Professor McGonagall had been standing at the end of the hall, and had seen the entire scene.

When she reached her room, she threw herself down on the bed, pulling the curtain around her bed, and placing a silencing charm on it. She began to cry into her pillow, feeling completely embarrassed by the accusations made towards her, knowing full well that if she had had the chance to do what she had been accused of, she would have. Not for the marks, she didn't need help in that department, but for the pleasure of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Strong words in the staffroom, the accusations fly._

Severus stepped out of the shower, towel dried himself off, and redressed into a loose linen shirt and trousers. He still had some work to do in his office, and the shower had helped him to calm down.

He walked into his office, sat at his desk and began grading papers.

There was a knock at the door.

He sighed in frustration, this was the second time that this had happened tonight, and he didn't think that he could handle contact with anybody tonight after what had happened earlier.

"Come in", he said with a sigh.

Professor McGonagall entered the room, striding to his desk, anger very evident on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing with my students?!" She thundered at him.

"Surely I don't know what you mean, Minerva", he said, trying to appear calm and cool.

"I just saw Hermione Granger leaving these dungeons. She was flushed in the face, the top of her blouse undone, and her skirt pulled up. Miss Brown met her in the hall, accusing her of... being inappropriate with you for better marks, which of course she denied, saying that she had been coming to you for help with a potion. Since when has Miss Granger not understood something the teachers taught her? And she did not look like she had just gotten done simply brewing a potion. I have seen the way she looks at you, I'm not blind, but Severus, she is just a girl! Are you taking advantage of my students?!", Minerva cried.

"Minerva!", he said indignantly, "How could you possibly think so little of me?! I am well aware of the fact that she is a young girl, and I she w_as _jus here brewing a potion, and that is all! I would never take advantage of a student. As for her appearance, I can't speak to that, she left here awhile ago. Perhaps she met another student in some corner in the hall, or in a broom closet! I would never take advantage of a student in such a manner, and I am insulted that you would even sugget it! Now, if you please, I need to work on a potion that is brewing in the back of my labs!", with that, he got up and strode to the door leading to his labs.

Minerva let out a huff as he walked away. She would surely be keeping a close eye on him now, she couldn't have him taking advantage of a young girl like that.

After Minerva had left for sure, Severus went back to his quarters, undressed, and crawled into bed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, and felt tears slowly trail down the sides of his face, feeling disgust with himself. Sleep would be hard for him to find tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Hermione slowly got up, and got herself ready for breakfast in the Great Hall, not wanting anybody to see her after the scene that they had all witnessed the night before between her and Lavender Brown. She also didn't want to see Professor Snape again, if somebody were to say anything to embarrass her. And she also wasn't sure if she could keep the look of longing off of her face when she sees him.

Severus emerged from his chambers, and walked slowly towards the Great Hall for his breakfast. He didn't particularly want to see Minerva again, after the things she had accused him of the night before, but he didn't want to look guilty by not making an appearance at breakfast. He arrived in the Great Hall and took his place at the head table.

_It's no use, he sees her. He starts to shake and cough, just like the old man in that book by Nabokov._

Severus sat at the table, staring down at his breakfast. He could feel Minerva's harsh gaze on him, and he couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he hadn't even done anything wrong!

He looked up, just in time to see Hermione enter the Great Hall, and swiftly move to her place at the Gryffindor table, giving him a quick glance, a blush visible on her cheeks. He felt his body begin to tremble, and his throat felt like it was closing in, causing him to let out a couple of coughs, which he tried to supress.

Staring down at his plate, trying to hide his reaction, he could feel Minerva looking down the table at him, staring daggers. How was he going to make it through the rest of the school year like this?

**A/N: **Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
